There has been proposed an electrophotographic image forming device, such as a laser printer, including a duct for exhausting air out of the device. The duct includes two ducts divided by a single partitioning wall, one for exhausting ozone and the like generated by a Scorotron charger and the other for exhausting heat generated at a fixing unit.